Humans use their ears to detect the direction of sounds. Among other factors, humans use the delay between the two sounds and the shadowing of the head against sounds originating from the other side to determine the direction of sounds. The ability to rapidly and intuitively localize the origination of sounds helps people with a variety every day activities, as we can monitor our surroundings for hazards (like traffic) even when we can't see the direction they are coming from.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated or minimized to more clearly illustrate the example shown. The drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description. However, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations shown in the drawings.